Quatro Estações
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Não era uma grande história, a deles. Não havia nada de novo em uma amizade que se transforma em algo mais. Mas ainda assim eram eles e ainda assim ela era sua assim como ele era dela e por isso tudo era tão especial. UA, OOC, fluffy extremo.


**Título:** Quatro Estações.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16 anos.

**Shipper:** Sakura & Sasuke.

**Gênero:** Romance e amizade.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto e sua mente brilhante.

**Sinopse:** Não era uma grande história, a deles. Não havia nada de novo em uma amizade que se transforma em algo mais. Mas ainda assim eram eles e ainda assim ela era sua assim como ele era dela e por isso tudo era tão especial.

**Aviso:** Embora os fatos sigam uma ordem cronológica, as estações não. Finjam que não notaram isso. Haha.

**N/A:** Bem, depois do drama pesado que foi RdO eu senti a necessidade de escrever algo bonitinho sobre as minhas vítimas novas. Eu espero que gostem, mesmo sendo algo clichê e previsível. A narrativa é um pouco distinta da que eu costumo usar, mas eu estou simplesmente apaixonada por esse jeito, então espero também que ela não seja muito difícil de entender, embora eu admita que ela é mais cansativa. Enfim, eu tenho que parar de tagarelar em N/As. Boa leitura. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

_Narrado por Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

**Inverno.**

.

.

Nós estamos sentados em um banco de concreto, enquanto vemos a neve cair. Sua mão está — terrivelmente — perto da minha e eu sinto vontade de pegá-la e entrelaçar seus dedos aos meus, mas eu tenho medo de assustá-la. Então eu apenas guardo a minha mão no bolso da minha calça. Você continua distraída olhando os flocos de gelo que caem bem em cima de nós, alheia ao conflito que se passa em minha mente sobre querer tocá-la. Você sorri e comenta sobre como a neve é bonita, mas retorce adoravelmente seu nariz ao acrescentar que gostaria mais dela se ela não derretesse. Você diz que preferia que ela fosse como algodão e eu concordo com você. Não exatamente porque acho a mesma coisa, apenas porque não consigo discordar de nada que você diga quando me olha dessa forma.

— Diga, Sasuke-kun, o que você prefere? — você questiona e eu não entendo a sua pergunta, mas quando você arqueia suas sobrancelhas e aponta para o céu, minha confusão se dissipa.

— Eu gosto de neve — eu respondo de forma simples, porque eu tenho vergonha de admitir que na verdade eu prefiro o sol. Ele é quente e sempre que ele desponta no céu você se livra de toucas e amarra o cabelo em uma trança, embora ele seja curto demais e insista em escapar do elástico. Mas você me conhece, então você sabe que eu estou mentindo. Você mantém suas sobrancelhas levantadas, as rugas na sua testa ficam a cada instante mais pronunciadas. Isso me deixa nervoso, porque eu não queria ser tão transparente para você. — Talvez não tanto — eu digo por fim, esperando que isso a faça desistir.

Contudo, você é persistente. Você sempre foi e tenho certeza de que sempre será. É algo que está em você, nasceu antes mesmo de seu cabelo rosado. Você fecha seus olhos, privando-se da visão plúmbea do parque, e balança a cabeça. Um sorriso torto brota em seus lábios e eu sei que você está rindo de mim, certamente pensando no quanto sou mentiroso. Sua mente sempre vai para o caminho mais fácil e nunca me retrata como o covarde que eu sou. Você levanta sua mão na altura de seus olhos e tira a sua luva. Então você aproxima sua mão de mim e eu pisco estupidamente, porque eu acredito que você vá me tocar. Entretando, você me dá um peteleco na orelha, provando que você ainda é apenas a Sakura, não a menina boba que por um instante eu achei que você fosse.

— Você não deveria esconder as coisas de mim — você replica e seus olhos brilham com aquela perspicácia que é única de você, embora eu saiba que você não pega os fatos no ar como acha que pega, porque você nunca percebeu metade das vibrações que vêm de mim. Ou você está apenas escondendo que sabe, mas eu sei que não é isso. Você, ao contrário de mim, não sabe mentir. Suas sobrancelhas sempre tremulam quando você muda ou omite a verdade, ainda que você não saiba disso. Mas eu sei, porque eu sou seu amigo desde sempre. — Não é isso o que os amigos fazem — você acrescenta e eu contenho a vontade de rolar os olhos.

Como sempre, você está fazendo um rebu por conta de algo muito pequeno, simplesmente porque você não suporta não saber algo sobre mim. Eu tenho que admitir que eu também padeço quando você me exclui da sua vida, mas eu entendo porque, no fim, você sempre acaba me contando. Porque é para mim que você corre quando discute com seus pais, é para mim que você pede bombons de pimenta ou de maracujá quando está menstruada e são nos meus ombros que você chora quando um garoto te machuca. Eu aproveito e confesso também que, sempre que esse último acontece, eu tenho vontade de destruir o nariz do cara que te feriu, mas eu simplesmente recuo porque eu sei que isso te machucaria ainda mais. Você continua me encarando, até que eu me dou por vencido, porque eu sei que você não vai sair daqui enquanto eu não disser a verdade.

— Prefiro dias ensolarados — eu digo e você então sorri, porque é exatamente essa a resposta que você esperava de mim. Você coça o seu nariz com os dedos ainda descobertos de luvas e eu entendo que esse é um sinal de que você está me ouvindo e que é para eu continuar. Eu hesito e você começa a roer a unha do seu polegar, impaciente. Eu não sei como você ainda tem unhas para isso, porque você está sempre com elas dentro de sua boca. Então eu suspiro e acrescento, tentando não soar tão tímido quanto me sinto: — As pessoas podem ficar mais livres com o calor. Isso é bom. — Você sorri outra vez e eu sei que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, porque você se aproxima de mim e deposita um beijo na minha bochecha enregelada. Eu estremeço e torço para que você não tenha percebido, mas eu sei que você percebeu, embora também saiba que você nunca vá entender o motivo.

— Você tem razão, Sasuke-kun. — Seus olhos estão brilhando, mas não é mais aquela perspicácia que tinha anteriormente. É júbilo. Então você chega ainda mais perto de mim, força-me a levantar o braço e se aconchega ao meu peito. Eu também estou exultante e agradeço silenciosamente por você não poder ver os meus olhos. — Mas eu acho que a neve faz algo que o sol não faz. O sol pode esquentar as pessoas, mas a neve não. A neve esfria, então as pessoas precisam de alguém para esquentá-las. Eu fico feliz por ter você, Sasuke-kun.

Você está sorrindo. Eu não posso ver, porém eu sinto isso pelo seu tom de voz. Ela se torna ligeiramente mais suave e tilinta como uma melodia muito curta. Eu a trago para mais perto de mim e fecho os olhos, sabendo que esse é um dos únicos momentos em que eu terei você em meus braços de forma tão tranquila. Você está sempre transtornada ou simplesmente desligada quando me pede um abraço, mas hoje não. Não agora. Agora eu posso ouvir sua respiração com clareza e eu sei que poderia sentir seu coração se não fosse pela quantidade de casacos que cobrem nossos corpos. Mas eu tento pensar que eu ainda a terei outra vez com toda essa fleuma que exala de você e que eu não terei que esperar até o próximo inverno para isso.

No fim, tudo o que eu tento acreditar é que eu ainda terei coragem para falar para você tudo àquilo em que eu penso quando estamos assim, tão perto, ou também quando estamos afastados. Quer dizer, a todo instante, porque eu sempre estou pensando em você e eu não sinto a mínima vontade de mudar isso.

.

.

**Outono.**

.

.

Você está sentada na grama do jardim de sua casa, parecendo entretida com algo que eu não enxergo daqui. Então eu me aproximo o suficiente para você poder ver que eu finalmente cheguei, apesar do atraso. Eu sei que você já está acostumada com a minha falta de pontualidade, mas, ainda que isso te deixe irritadiça, você sempre sorri quando eu chego. A grama amacia o som dos meus passos, contudo você ainda assim me nota. Então você levanta a cabeça e eu posso ver que você estava olhando uma foto. Uma onde de ira me invade quando eu entendo que foto é essa e que é ela o motivo dos seus olhos estarem úmidos e avermelhados.

Você esteve chorando. Por ele. Eu tentei te explicar que o Hatake não era o seu tipo, mas você protestou. Na época você me disse que eu jamais poderia saber qual era o seu cara ideal, embora nós dois soubéssemos que era evidente que eu sabia. Eu sou seu amigo, você sempre compartilhou isso comigo. Hatake sempre foi o tipo mulherengo, você nunca conseguiria mudá-lo, mesmo que acreditasse nisso. E foi essa sua crença que te quebrou, não a atitude dele, porque todo mundo sabe que ele se envolve com quantas ele conseguir. Você funga e esfrega o nariz no dorso da sua mão. Ele está escorrendo e é uma cena nojenta, mas ainda assim é você, então eu continuo a achando linda. Eu me agacho a sua frente e sento na grama. Pego a foto de suas mãos e penso em rasgá-la, porque ver você ali, eternizada para sempre naquele pedaço de papel ao lado dele dói. Você está sorrindo e parece feliz, enquanto é inequívoco que ele está olhando para o seu busto. Eu rolo os meus olhos para a foto, só então me lembrando de que você ainda está aqui e que seu coração está em pedaços.

Eu te puxo para o meu colo e você deita a cabeça no meu peito. Minha camiseta logo está manchada por lágrimas e eu até cheguei a pensar que você fosse assoar o nariz nela — e é claro que eu sei que esse é um pensamento nojento, mas você deve se lembrar de que fazia isso quando você tinha seus três anos. No entanto, você continua ali, imóvel a não ser pelos soluços que estremecem seu corpo. Eu sei que seu coração está quebrado e que não é o tempo que vai colá-lo, e sim eu, mas eu não consigo evitar pensar no quanto o seu corpo está quente hoje. É um dia atípico de outono e eu sei que você ama essa estação exatamente por isso. Você crava as suas unhas quase inexistentes nos meus ombros e eu permito que você continue com isso, mesmo que doa, porque eu sei que está doendo mais em você e que esse é apenas um jeito de aliviar a sua situação.

Nós passamos muitos minutos aqui e eu sei que jamais saberei precisar quantos foram, mas isso não importa porque quando o sol está se pondo você já parou de chorar e está inerte no meu colo. Leva alguns segundos para eu me dar conta de que você adormeceu, então eu a levo para dentro de sua casa e a ponho em seu sofá. Não me atrevo a entrar em seu quarto com você em meus braços, porque há muitas lembranças dele ali que eu sei que vai magoá-la. Eu a cubro com a colcha de retalhos que nós fizemos com as nossas camisetas velhas, pois o tempo indeciso de outono mudou e agora está mais frio. Adentro em seu quarto e sinto náuseas ali, porque há tanta coisa que remete ao Hatake que eu não sei se conseguirei me livrar de tudo a tempo. Entretanto, sorrio ao perceber que há mais coisas nossas do que dele.

Nas portas de seu guarda-roupa há muitas fotos de nós juntos e de mim — há, inclusive, uma foto em que estou adormecido e eu me pergunto quando você a tirou —, simplesmente porque você não tem espaço em suas paredes para fazer um mural. Elas são repletas de livros, porque você está sempre lendo. São três as coisas que você faz: lê, cozinha — embora você nunca tenha feito nada gostoso e você sabe disso, só que simplesmente não consegue desistir, e é esse tipo de coisa que me encanta em você — e fica comigo. É egoísta, mas eu logo chego a conclusão de que, sem o Hatake, você é só minha outra vez. Eu retiro as fotos de vocês que estão presas em seu espelho e sorrio com o fato de que você nunca as misturou com as de nós dois. Sei que você nem deve olhar muito para elas, porque você não se mira muito no espelho. Você sabe o que vai ver ali, então você simplesmente não perde tempo. E você também sabe que sempre terá a mim para olhar para você.

Eu penso em ligar o seu computador e ver se há algo ali que lhe lembre dele, quando me recordo de que o notebook foi um presente dele. Você sabe que ele lhe deu isso apenas para lhe levar para a cama, mas mesmo assim você aceitou. Você estava apaixonada e você sempre fica cega quando está apaixonada. Então eu simplesmente o pego e guardo na minha mochila. Talvez eu dê para a caridade e depois lhe compre um novo, embora eu não tenha a mesma intenção que ele. Quer dizer, se você prestasse bem atenção aos fatos, entenderia que eu realmente a quero na minha cama, ainda que não da mesma maneira que ele quis. Eu nunca a pressionaria e eu acho que é por isso que você não percebe o quanto eu a quero.

Os últimos mimos que ele te deu eu coloco em um saco de lixo, pensando que talvez seja legal dar a alguém necessitado, embora eu não veja como uma moradora de rua vá precisar de saltos altos coloridos. Eu sei que nem mesmo você precisa, porque tudo o que você gosta de ganhar como presente são livros e você nem tira dos seus pés os seus tênis surrados. Mas eu também sei que você gosta de ursos de pelúcia, e foi isso que eu comprei para você para te dar de aniversário. É um presente simples, você sabe e eu sei, mas é cheio de significados e eu tenho certeza de que para você será muito mais valioso que um desses sapatos caros.

— Obrigada — você sussurra do sofá, onde ainda está deitada, mas agora seus olhos estão abertos. Você sorri minimamente, e eu sei que você está se esforçando para isso, ainda que não seja falso. Eu sorrio de volta e você estica os braços pedindo que eu vá até onde você está. — Quer jantar? — você questiona e eu sinto o meu estômago embrulhar só de pensar na porcaria que você vai tentar fazer.

— Só se eu fizer a comida — respondo e você rola um pouco os seus olhos verdes e há uma ponta de felicidade neles. — Vamos lá, pequena. Levante.

Eu puxo você pela mão enquanto você sorri com mais honestidade agora, porque você gosta quando eu lhe chamo assim. E eu sei disso apenas porque eu estou sempre observando as suas reações, não porque você me disse — você costuma guardar essas coisas como segredos solitários. Você aceita a minha mão e tenta alcançar a minha cabeça, provavelmente para me bater, mas desiste quando nota que nós só temos uma altura semelhante quando estamos sentados. Então você acha que o meu braço serve e o estapeia, mas você é tão fraca que eu rio. Você fica indignada e diz que, agora, é você quem irá fazer o nosso jantar. Contudo, eu sei que você vai desistir assim que olhar que só há massas e tomate na cozinha, porque você nunca faz as compras. Então você irá recorrer a mim de novo, porque você sabe que eu sempre consigo fazer algo decente para nós.

— Sasuke-kun... — você volta a murmurar e prende o seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, e eu sei que jamais conseguiria dizer não a você. — Você pode...? — Você não termina a frase, mas você sempre foi previsível, logo eu sei exatamente o que você quer.

— Vou roubar ervas do seu jardim. Isso precisa de algum gosto — eu respondo e você sorri.

E eu sei que o meu mundo poderia acabar agora se a última coisa que eu visse fosse esse seu sorriso.

.

.

**Verão.**

.

.

Os pingos do seu sorvete de maracujá com coco estão escorrendo pela sua casquinha, mas você não nota. Você está concentrada na leitura de algum livro — algo sobre tigres, eu vejo depois — e não percebe que sua sobremesa está se esvaindo até que um pingo cai na página do seu livro. Você franze o cenho, provavelmente tentando descobrir de onde surgiu aquela gota amarela, até que olha para a sua mão esquerda e percebe que você ainda não comeu o seu sorvete. Eu rio, mas a risada sai mais alta que o planejado. Você me olha com uma falsa expressão de indignação e pergunta:

— Por que você não me avisou?

— Você estava concentrada — respondo como se fosse óbvio, o que realmente é.

A resposta não a satisfaz, mas você não dá mais atenção a isso. Você fecha o seu livro após esfregar a barra da sua camiseta com estampas de uma banda meio gospel — embora você ignore isso — na página manchada e passa a língua na sua casquinha. Eu não consigo desviar o olhar do trajeto que a sua língua faz no doce e como ela captura as gotas de sorvete. Seu rosto corado pela alta temperatura não ajuda a desanuviar a minha mente, e eu logo estou imaginando você nos meus braços. Eu balanço a minha cabeça, tentando espantar todas as imagens que surgiram antes que eu entre em uma situação constrangedora. Quando você parece satisfeita com o estado que está o seu sorvete — nulo —, você volta a olhar para mim e só então nota qual sabor foi o meu escolhido.

— Eu sempre tive uma curiosidade — você diz e coloca o seu indicador na boca, roendo a sua unha recém-pintada de verde — como os seus olhos. Você parece estar tentando formular a pergunta que quer fazer, ou simplesmente está tentando intuir a minha resposta para ela como sempre faz. — Por que você sempre escolhe sabor morango?

Semicerro os olhos, pensando numa resposta que seja sincera, mas que não seja totalmente verdadeira. Você sabe que eu não gosto do fruto do morango, assim como sabe que não gosto de nenhuma de suas especiarias resultantes dele. Mas sorvete de morango tem um sabor especial para mim, então eu resolvo ser honesto com você.

— Lembra-me você.

Você pisca algumas vezes tentando entender o que eu disse. Quando você finalmente compreende, você pisca ainda mais rápido, como se houvesse um foco de luz direcionada diretamente em seus olhos. Isso me faria rir se eu não estivesse tão nervoso, mas então você solta um suspiro e depois sorri. Você fica linda sorrindo dessa forma e eu não consigo conter o meu próprio sorriso.

— Eu nunca teria acertado — você murmura enquanto volta a roer suas unhas, sendo que dessa vez a sua vítima é a do dedo anelar, que não possui mais nenhum anel de compromisso dado por outros.

Eu acredito em você, porque eu também nunca havia parado para pensar no por que da minha escolha. Olho para o sorvete derretendo em minhas mãos, depois olho para você. Sinto-me completamente estúpido por nunca ter notado que sorvetes de morango são da cor do seu cabelo. Mas você entendeu antes de mim, o que me deixa melhor, porque tudo o que importa para mim é você.

Então você se aproxima, seu próprio sorvete já completamente ingerido. Você está tão perto de mim que eu ouço com perfeição a sua respiração lenta e ritmada. Eu tenho a impressão de que você vai me beijar, e isso é tudo o que eu poderia desejar nesse momento, mas você desvia e apanha um pouco do meu sorvete com os seus lábios. Eu ouço um gemido de satisfação vindo de você, provavelmente porque o doce realmente é muito bom. Contudo, você me encara com esses olhos perspicazes e eu não tenho nenhum palpite do que você está pensando até que você questiona:

— Você quer saber se sorvetes de morango e eu temos o mesmo gosto também?

Não há hesitação na sua voz e, de repente, há um novo brilho em seu olhar. Eu nunca o presenciei sendo direcionado a mim, por isso eu custo a percebê-lo. Você está me pedindo um beijo e, de súbito, um medo me invade. Evidente que eu já beijei antes, embora normalmente eu tenha que me esforçar para não me lembrar de você durante tais atos, mas você já teve muito mais namorados do que eu. É estranho isso — ser menos experiente que uma garota. Mas você não espera eu dar minha resposta. Você simplesmente vem e, em um segundo eu estava encarando dois pedaços de malaquitas, em outro eu estava sentindo meus lábios contra os seus. Eles têm um gosto diferente, morango mesclado a maracujá, mas há algo mais. Eu sei que esse algo é o seu gosto, e eu tento capturá-lo para mim. Eu pego seu lábio inferior com os meus dentes e, titubeando ridiculamente, eu adentro minha mão em seu cabelo. Ele é tão macio quanto as penas de um travesseiro, e eu posso sentir aquele característico cheiro de creme de avelãs que ele exala. Então eu percebo: você também tem gosto de creme de avelãs, não apenas o odor.

É desesperador o modo como a minha língua procura a sua e o modo como a sua se encontra com a minha. Você crava suas unhas minúsculas em meus braços e eu ouço uma lamúria vindo de você. Algo em mim explode nesse momento, mas não é como o clímax durante o sexo. É ainda mais intenso e primitivo, como se apenas agora eu estivesse descobrindo o mundo e estivesse descobrindo você. Eu sei que isso é idiota, porque eu conheço você a minha vida inteira. Todavia, todas as reminiscências que eu possuo de nós me atingem nesse instante. Em um pensamento meio mórbido, pergunto-me se é assim que as pessoas se sentem quando estão morrendo — os famosos flashbacks mais importantes de sua vida. Chego à conclusão de que eu fico tão bobo quando estou perto de você que a beijar me faz chegar ao ápice da tolice. Afasto todos os pensamentos que invadem minha mente nesse instante e tudo o que me permito pensar é em como o seu gosto doce de mousse fez um contraste delicioso com a acidez do morango e do maracujá que havia nos sorvetes. Logo me perco na maciez da sua boca e nas batidas frenéticas do seu coração.

Então percebo que não sou o único tolo por aqui quando sinto você tremendo em meus braços. Eu já a tive trêmula em um abraço devido ao frio, devido a alguma tristeza sua e até mesmo devido a sua carência. Mas eu nunca antes a tive trêmula por causa do meu beijo. Inevitavelmente eu sorrio e noto que você também o faz e é impossível continuar a esquadrinhar a sua boca, então nós nos separamos. Você está um pouco ofegante e puxa o ar com força pelos seus lábios avermelhados — porque _eu_ os deixei assim —, olhando-me com aquela intensidade arguciosa que somente você tem.

— Então, Sasuke-kun? — você questiona e parece tímida. Eu nunca a vi constrangida comigo — exceto quando eu tive que comprar absorventes íntimos para você — e isso me faz sorri estupidamente quando eu respondo:

— A melhor sobremesa do mundo.

.

.

**Primavera.**

.

.

As flores estão em seu ápice. Você está agachada enquanto aduba seu jardim de cosmos e, embora você esteja de costas e eu não possa ver, eu sei que você está sorrindo. E eu sei disso porque você está cantarolando uma música, e você sempre sorri quando está cantando. Você canta muito mal, a propósito. Sua voz é desafinada e consegue ter um nível abaixo da sua culinária, mas mesmo assim eu a acho bela. Porque é a sua voz e porque você se esforça para tentar melhorá-la.

— Sasuke-kun — você me chama e vira para mim, seus lábios repuxados para cima exatamente como eu previra —, o que você acha?

— Hum — eu faço indeciso.

Eu sei que você se refere ao seu jardim. Você parece vibrar com o fato da primavera finalmente ter chegado, porque as suas plantas florescem de forma fascinante. Eu não consigo ver nada de mais nisso, porque elas parecem iguais a sempre. No entanto, eu sei que você espera uma resposta mais elaborada de mim do que um murmúrio, então eu digo que elas estão bonitas. Eu penso em dizer que você é mais bonita, porque você é mais delicada, mas eu acho isso piegas demais e guardo para mim. Você se aproxima de mim, porém, ao notar que está toda suja, entra em sua casa parar lavar suas mãos e seu rosto. Quando você volta você senta ao meu lado, ainda que eu ache que a distância entre nós está muito longa.

Você pega em mim mão e eu me sinto como um pré-adolescente outra vez, como se nós houvéssemos voltado para a fase do namoro-pegue-apenas-na-minha-mão. Olho a nossa volta, torcendo para que o seu pai não apareça para completar o quadro. É claro que ele não vai surgir, porque ele sempre avisa quando vem. Você já tem dezoito anos e ele te respeita, por mais que não concorde com metade das coisas que você faz. Todavia, ele sabe que eu estou quase sempre com você, então ele se sente mais seguro. O senhor Haruno compreende que eu vou cuidar de você ininterruptamente enquanto eu conseguir e você me quiser por perto, embora eu saiba que talvez ele não goste muito do fato de que agora nós somos algo mais que amigos. Eu não sei muito bem como nomear o que nós temos — uma amizade colorida? — e me sinto como uma garotinha inexperiente devido a isso, mas cogito a ideia de que sim, talvez a novidade o agrade. Isto é, se você quiser contar para ele.

A brisa é suave e faz os seus cabelos flutuarem. O cheiro de creme de avelãs que eles possuem vem direto para mim e eu inspiro com suavidade. Você repara e, ao contrário do que eu achei que você faria — sorrir ou rir de mim — você junta mais os nossos corpos até que você está no meu colo. Depois que você me beijou, ter você em meu colo não é mais tão agradável quanto antes. Quer dizer, eu ainda vibro ao tê-la perto de mim desta forma, mas você sempre se mexe excessivamente e causa as reações mais óbvias no meu corpo. É um pouco constrangedor ter que te tirar de cima de mim para respirar profundamente e ir para o banheiro. Você sempre nota e solta risadinhas.

Suas mãos estão em meus cabelos, puxando-os de forma quase rude. Sua boca está na minha e seu cheiro impregna o ambiente. Você se remexe em cima de mim, causando aquela familiar e aprazível fricção entre os nossos corpos. Eu penso em me separar de você, porque você deveria saber que homens não se controlam por muito tempo. Mas você arranha os meus ombros e sussurra no meu ouvido que você quer. Eu entendo o que é e não acho uma boa ideia nós ficarmos aqui, mas você não me deixa levantar. E eu não posso negar isso a você, posto que eu também a desejo. Você beija o meu pescoço e depois se afasta, e quando eu noto o que você vai fazer eu sorrio. É aquele sorriso inclinado que você gosta e eu nunca consegui dar a mais ninguém. Você então puxa a sua camiseta para cima, ficando apenas de sutiã na minha frente. Eu me inclino para você e mordo o seu pescoço, porque eu sempre quis fazer isso. Você suspira e raspa outra vez as suas unhas na minha pele, então eu desço a minha boca para o seu busto. Seus seios são pequenos, mas eu não me importo. Eu gosto deles assim. Sua pele está quente e arrepiada e você treme quando eu encosto meus lábios no seu mamilo, mesmo que por cima da peça azul. Então você leva suas mãos para as suas costas e abre o fecho do seu sutiã, porque você sabe que eu tenho problemas com fechos de roupas íntimas. Você sabe disso porque, assim como às vezes você me contava das suas experiências, eu te contava das minhas. É por isso também que eu sei exatamente do que você gosta.

Quando a peça desliza pelos seus braços, eu a tiro do seu corpo. Então a olho com mais atenção. Eu já te vi nua antes. Quando éramos crianças e já adolescentes, porque você não tem um pingo de vergonha de ficar sem roupa na frente dos outros.

_Não, Sasuke-kun. Na frente de você_, você diria e eu entendo, porque eu jamais faria mal a você ou olharia sem discrição para o seu corpo. Hoje, porém, é diferente. Você me autorizou a olhá-la sem receios quando disse que queria. E isso também serve para você, embora você nunca tenha aparentado desviar os olhos do meu corpo. Eu sei que eu fui o primeiro garoto que você viu nu e isso é um pouco estranho, porque eu mudei muito depois daquela época. Mas você também sabe disso, porque você nunca bate na porta do banheiro antes de entrar.

Eu me concentro em seus seios, já que você suspira adoravelmente enquanto eu os toco. Você está agitada e o seu quadril não cessa os movimentos contra o meu. Meu corpo já está dando sinais do que eu sinto e você parece finalmente se dar conta disso, então você para a sua movimentação, como uma lenta tortura. Você levanta do meu colo e puxa o seu short branco para baixo enquanto me encara com olhos diferentes. Eles estão divertidos e completamente acesos. Eu não consigo evitar olhar para você, mas então você rola um pouco os seus olhos e diz:

— Sasuke-kun... isso não vai funcionar se você permanecer assim.

Eu sei que você se refere ao fato de eu ainda estar vestido, mas eu nem mesmo havia me dado conta disso. Eu puxo minha camiseta pelos meus braços e você volta para mim. Em poucos segundos sua calcinha não está mais em você, assim como eu não tenho ideia de para onde foram as minhas roupas inferiores. Não que isso realmente importe. A única coisa que interessa nesse instante é o fato de que você está em cima de mim outra vez e eu estou dentro de você. Você é quente e me abriga meio acanhada. Eu sei disso porque seus olhos estão tímidos e você tem o seu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes, além de marcas de expressão fincadas em sua testa. Eu coloco o meu dedo em cima delas e as desmancho, então você sorri.

Eu sei o que você pensa, porque eu penso a mesma coisa. Você volta a se movimentar, mas dessa vez é diferente. Agora eu sinto a sua respiração em mim, porque nós estamos conectados. Você fecha os olhos, ainda que volte a abri-los pouco tempo depois. Entretanto, esses poucos segundos foram o suficiente para eu entender tudo. Eu sorrio para você e você retribui, mas então os seus movimentos ficam mais rápidos. O seu galopeio é impetuoso e apressado. Seus seios balançam conforme você avança e recua e suas bochechas estão muito coradas. Algumas gotas de suor aparecem em sua pele, assim como eu sei que aparecem na minha. Eu aperto as suas coxas, porque eu as adoro. É a minha parte preferida em você. Eu volto a me inclinar para frente, em busca de seus lábios, de seu maxilar, de suas clavículas e ombros. Eu abaixo cada vez mais, até que eu volto para o seu busto. Você geme, arrebatada pelo momento e intensifica seus movimentos. As minhas mãos dançam pelas suas costas e recuam para a sua bunda, e eu a ajudo com seu galope.

Você está ofegante e eu sei que está muito perto, mas você não diminui o ritmo. Eu sei que você gostaria que nós chegássemos juntos, mas você também sabe que isso é quase impossível. É excessivamente simbiótico, até para nós. Entretanto, continua sendo poético, e você adora o romantismo. Você se agita quando os meus dedos percorrem pontos sensíveis de seu corpo e arranha as minhas costas. Eu estou acostumado com o seus arranhões, mas dessa vez eu sei que ficarei marcado. Você também sabe disso, então é por isso que você continua. Você me quer marcar como seu, ainda que eu já esteja totalmente perdido em você.

Eu sei que sou como uma bomba nesse momento, prestes a explodir quando se for pressionado o detonador. E, nesse caso, você é o detonador. Aliás, você sempre foi e você tem plena consciência disso. Você me tem em suas mãos. Quando eu sinto você me apertando com seu corpo, com suas mãos e com seus beijos, a explosão irrompe dentro de mim, assim como já estourou em você. Nós suspiramos juntos e você procura os meus lábios enquanto entrelaça nossos dedos. Você quer que estejamos conectados em todas as partes possíveis, porque essa é a verdadeira simbiose.

— Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun — você diz quando afasta seu rosto do meu. Eu já ouvi você dizer isso; você sempre diz. Mas dessa vez é diferente, porque nós dois sabemos que não tem apenas a conotação de amizade em sua fala.

Você me beija outra vez, porque sabe que não é necessário eu dizer que também a amo. Você sabe que eu gaguejaria como o tolo que eu sou enquanto tentasse pronunciar tais palavras, porque você finalmente percebeu o quanto eu tentei pronunciá-las durante dez anos.

E, agora, tudo o que me interessa é ter seu coração batendo contra o meu enquanto suas palavras ecoam em minha mente. E, eu tenho que admitir, estou me tornando a cada dia mais piegas. Tudo por causa de você. É _sempre_ você.

.

.

Even though you'd been in my mind all day, | Mesmo você estando na minha mente o dia todo,  
you still took my breath away. | você ainda me tira o fôlego.

(Poema – All It Takes)

* * *

**N/A:** A quem chegou até aqui, um obrigada gigantesco por ler. Espero que tenha gostado, e eu estou disponibilizando injeções de insulina, caso seja necessário. E, não se esqueça, _deixe um comentário_. Até. :)


End file.
